Under the Sea (version 2)
Before Alice could swim away, Br'er Rabbit blocked her path. "Alice, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess!" he told her, "Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." He led Alice back to sitting on the rock. Alice wasn't sure if she agreed with him, but she was willing to listen to him. Br'er Rabbit: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake He swam towards Alice as he continued to sing. Br'er Rabbit: You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Alice angrily turned her head away. Br'er Rabbit: Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor A lot of fish swam around Alice, who enjoyed it. She floated a little upward as she twirled a lot. Br'er Rabbit: Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling, it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore, they work all day Out in the sun, they slave away While we devotin Full time to floatin Under the sea Br'er Rabbit then swam up to a blue lobster, who was playing the clams like drums. Then Br'er Rabbit did the drums. Br'er Rabbit and Lobster: Down here, all the fish is happy Br'er Rabbit: As off through the waves they roll Br'er Rabbit and Lobster: The fish on the land ain't happy Br'er Rabbit: They sad 'cause they in their bowl As Br'er Rabbit sang that, a big, sad-looking, cyan fish was floating inside a bubble. Br'er Rabbit: But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day, when the boss get hungry On "hungry," Br'er Rabbit used his finger to pop the bubble. Cyan Fish: Guess who's gonna be on the plate Br'er Rabbit: Whoa-ho! Under the sea Alice was fidgeting with the same flowers. Br'er Rabbit: Under the sea Suddenly, one flower popped up from the ground, revealing a seahorse. Br'er Rabbit: Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us Then more seahorses popped up and swam around Alice. Br'er Rabbit: In fricassee Br'er Rabbit saw a hook, picked it up, and put it in a clam, and the clam didn't like it. Br'er Rabbit: We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We've got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea As Br'er Rabbit sang that, the clam spat the hook at him. Luckily, Br'er Rabbit dodged it. A trio of snails sang. Snails: Under the sea Br'er Rabbit: Under the sea The snails sang again. Snails: Under the sea Soon, all kinds of fish gathered around to join in the song. Br'er Rabbit: Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally The snails sang again. Snails: Naturally-ee-ee Br'er Rabbit: Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play Then a beluga sturgeon played a clarinet while a manta ray used rocks as symbols. Br'er Rabbit: We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea He played the clams as if they were steel drums. Br'er Rabbit: The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass Ain't they soundin' sharp? The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul Fluke: Yeah! Br'er Rabbit: The ray, he can play The ling's on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish, she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at And, oh, that blowfish Blow! They were so in tuned with the music that they didn't see Cody and Edmond appearing. The Australian boy and male kitten glided their way through the dance floor. Edmond accidentally bumped into one of the dancing fish, but Cody pulled him off, and they didn't lose their cools. The boy and kitten spotted Alice on the rock. Alice smiled upon seeing her friends. Cody and Edmond whispered something into Alice's ears. Alice followed Cody and Edmond out of the dance party. On Br'er Rabbit's right, one group was playing instruments. On his left, another group was doing the conga. Inside a big fish, a shrimp played on the former's teeth as if it were a xylophone. Br'er Rabbit: Yeah! Under the sea Some red lobsters sang. Red lobsters: Under the sea Br'er Rabbit: Under the sea The red lobsters sang again. Red lobsters: Under the sea Br'er Rabbit was riding a school of fish and jump off them. Br'er Rabbit: When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got? A lot of sand As he sang, he picked up some sand and tossed it in the air. Br'er Rabbit: We've got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea He swam up and began to laugh and dance as he sang the next part. Br'er Rabbit: Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya, we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea Everybody, happily pointed their fins to the rock. "Alice?" asked a confused Br'er Rabbit. Just realizing that Alice wasn't there, everybody swam off in disappointment. Only Br'er Rabbit stayed behind. He sighed in defeat. "Oh! Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." "Br'er Rabbit!" called a voice. It was Kay. Then Br'er Rabbit turned to see Kay swimming to him. "Br'er Rabbit, I've been looking all over for you," Kay panted. "I've got an urgent message from the sea king." "The sea king?" asked Br'er Rabbit, as Kay nodded. "He wants to see you right away," he said, tugging him by his hand. "Something about Alice." Then he swam off, leaving Br'er Rabbit in a big panic state. "He knows!" he gasped, knowing he was now in boiling water! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs